Christmas Presents
by RainbowKiss
Summary: Her Christmases were the same, old story: cold, alone and wistful inside her dorm room on Christmas mornings. It was so, until a very taxing challenge came: She has to be Seifer Almasy's Secret Santa for two, whole weeks.[Quistis x Seifer]
1. Christmas is in the Air

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Squaresoft. 

* * *

**One--  
Christmas is in the Air **

It was time for lunch and she was dead hungry.

Quistis Trepe was greeted with the Garden Cafeteria bursting with people, and this again had been something not very unusual but also something that she hadn't grown accustomed to, considering the length of time she had stayed in the Academy.

Sighing, she took a spot and waited before a long queue of patrons as eager as herself for a bite to eat. She was very fortunate, however, that some members of the Trepies were just kind enough to give up their spots for their beloved instructor, though Quistis politely turned down all of their offers. She wasn't going to "take advantage of the situation" as she calls it, no matter how tempting the offer may be.

"You can go ahead of me, Instructor, since it's Christmas time and I will love it if I can help you even in the smallest way that I can…" one of her students had told her.

Several more Trepies attempted to do the same, and she eventually found herself giving in to their proposals. It was one, sole advantage she enjoys, being the object of Trepie worship. Members, some of them she barely even knew, were scattered everywhere, trying to impress her and for that, she always manages to work her way into any crowd smoothly, whenever the Trepies are around. Even headmaster Squall Leonhart rarely get that kind of opportunity.

And so, Quistis had for herself a plateful of fettuccini and a can of soda to appease her already grumbling stomach. She began searching for her friends in the thickness of the crowd when a giddy junior cadet suddenly crashed against her side and almost knocked her food over.

"Instructor Trepe! I'm so sorry!" the embarrassed cadet apologized immediately, realizing that it wasn't some ordinary Garden personality he was dealing with, but Garden's favorite instructor, to be precise. Quistis simply nodded her head with a "just-be-careful-next-time" look clearly printed on her face. She should've continued searching for her friends and yet, she never quite understood why her eyes never left the clumsy student until he finally sat beside a red-headed girl who was obviously waiting for him. The girl looked delighted when the boy placed his tray on the table, revealing a large marshmallow-snowman-covered-popcorn which they eventually shared together.

A slight pinch of uneasiness cut through her and she quickly averted her gaze from the couple.

Another moment of realization passed her by and Quistis was once again propelled deeper in her thoughts. She suddenly took notice of all the red and green streamers that adorn the walls and all the happy faces around her. Christmases were supposed to be the happiest times of the year, but it hadn't been like that for Quistis Trepe.

"_I wish I could be as eager and as happy as they are this Christmas,"_

In her reality, everything just ends after all the gifts were unwrapped and the party's over. The next days would be spent in the coldness of her dorm room alone, while everybody else had gone to vacation somewhere.

She had a brilliant career, a serene life, and big money to complement it all. She's smart, she's beautiful and she's popular.

"_What could've gone wrong?"_

But all these simply pale off to nothingness when she faces the mirror on a lonely Christmas morning, thinking what were all of these things for, if nobody's there to share in with the joys of her success? Then she'll have to endure hearing her friends' romantic escapades and waiting for that moment when she'll get to experience it herself.

"Quisty! Over here!"

She thought she just heard Selphie and when she glanced around, she saw the young brunette seated on a table with one arm waving at her direction. Quistis headed to the table where Selphie, Rinoa, and that library girl Cassady were situated.

"Hi, guys," Quistis greeted them, while laying her tray on the table and then sitting herself between Selphie and Cassady.

"Hiya, Quisty! Know what? Cassady's been telling us that Zell just prepared a breakfast-in-bed for her this morning. Isn't that romantic?" Selphie squealed in elation.

"Really?" Quistis inquired, though she would rather not hear the rest of it. Her friends were hooking her once again to another one of their boyfriend's romantic holiday surprises.

"Uh-huh… and that's not the end of it…" Cassady told them while her dark-brown eyes glittered.

"You mean, there's more? C'mon, tell us!" Rinoa urged the girl with pig-tails.

"Yeah, tell us!" Selphie ordered.

"Well, let's just keep this a secret for a while, okay?" Cassady went on, clearly savoring every moment of her friends' attention. "Promise me you'll never tell a soul!"

"Promise!" Rinoa and Selphie both said at the same time. Both girls were hanging on to Cassady's every word like little kids too eager for an ice cream. Quistis, who never said anything, waited patiently for Cassady's revelation.

"Zell and I will be cruising the ocean for the rest of the Holidays. We'll be jumping to the yacht we've rented right after our Christmas party!" Cassady reported gleefully.

"That's so cool, Cass! That totally beats our Fisherman's Horizon getaway. I wish Squall and I can do something like that." Rinoa said dreamily.

"Yeah. I could just imagine you and Zell on the yacht, happily sharing on a hotdog 'neath the stars…" Selphie mused.

"That's so true and I've never been this excited about Christmas, really. I can't wait!" Cassady went on and the other girls giggled merrily, except for Quistis, who had seemed to lost her appetite. All three girls had seemed to have drifted away towards fantasy world, completely forgetting that Quistis was still with them. She needed to get out of here fast, Quistis thought, before she ends up hyperventilating.

"Um, guys, I guess I'll be going," Quistis started, after wiping her lips with the table napkin. Three pairs of eyes were all aimed at her as if she just rained on their parade and Quistis could swear, she saw sympathetic looks from their faces, that she wished she had left long ago without bothering to tell them.

The other three paused for a while, if only to acknowledge the blonde's exit.

"Alright, Quisty, but before you go," Selphie stated, "I'd like to announce that I need to see all of you, guys at the conference room at 4 pm. It's very important."

"I'll be there." Quistis nodded impatiently. She wanted to ask what it would be all about but the thought of isolating herself weighed more than her curiosity. She spun around and started walking away.

"We'll be expecting you, Quisty! Don't forget!"

Quistis didn't even bother to look back. Indeed, she had heard so much of this 'romantic holiday plans' every year that she was convinced she has more than enough stories to last her a lifetime.

* * *

Author's note: 

This is something I've started 4 years ago and had almost forgotten. I've managed to rewrite the first 2 chapters. I'll be uploading the next soon. Wish me luck, the plot's almost tangible, but gaps are still needed to be filled. Reactions of any kind are all welcome.

Happy Christmas everyone! Thanks for inviting me to your world.


	2. The Lucky Name

**--Two**

**The Lucky Name**

**---**

"So, Selphie, what else are we waiting for?" Squall, who sat in the front row between Matron and Rinoa, inquired. "Everybody's already here, I think."

Selphie checked her watch. 10 minutes after 3pm. She looked around as if doing a mental checking of the attendance. There's Irivine, Zell, Rinoa, Squall, Matron, Headmaster Cid, Quistis, Xu, Elone and Nida.

"Not everybody, Squall." Selphie finally replied. "The Disciplinary Committee hasn't arrived yet, and we can't just start without them."

"Sure. Trust Seifer to be on time." Zell muttered, rolling his eyes.

After that statement, the threesome finally announced their presence in the conference room.

"We're sorry, y'know." Raijin apologized meekly, while grabbing a seat.

"Yeah. Schedule, forgotten." Fujin supported her brother, realizing that they hadn't really started without the three of them.

Seifer didn't say anything. _Why would he apologize?_ he thought. He wasn't exactly to blame for their lateness and besides, he was too busy wondering why he was summoned here with all these goody-goody people…

When the three had themselves seated, Selphie began her business right away.

"Okay, guys. Now that everybody's here, we can begin the talk." Selphie, in her usual gleeful nature, cleared her throat, her eyes scanning through everybody's faces.

"This is all about our Christmas Dinner-Dance Party on Christmas Eve. Of course, there will be tons of food, dancing and presents, just like our previous Christmas parties."

Selphie could tell that she has everyone's attention. She can't wait to tell them everything.

"…But this year, we'll spice up our evening a bit. We'll draw names from Irivine's hat and we'll be playing Secret Santas for the persons we've picked for 2 whole weeks left before Christmas."

"Secret Santas for two, whole weeks?" Headmaster Cid repeated, trying to grasp Selphie's whole idea.

"Exactly. It's simple. We'll draw names then, we'll get them gifts every other day. But, the gifts must be in line with the given category for that day."

"What category?" Xu asked.

"That's the catch. We're not supposed to wrap whatever gift that comes to mind. It must satisfy the category. The first category will be posted tomorrow morning on the Christmas tree by the lobby so you have to check it out once in a while. Plus, no spilling of the Secret Santa identity until Christmas Eve or everything will be ruined. Got more questions?

"What about spending limit?" Headmaster Cid insisted.

Selphie enjoyed answering their questions. The Secret Santa thing was a break from their usual exchange gifts during the holidays and she knew her friends would love her idea.

"No gil limit for our presents as long as it satisfies the given category, everyone. Have it under the tree with the recipient's name pasted on it every other day. The one-day allowance will be enough to find a gift that is in line with the category. Are you all game?"

"Let's do it. Sounds fun." Elone approved while the others nodded in agreement.

"Alright! Irvy, your hat, please?" Selphie extended her hand to reach for the Cowboy's hat. Irvine stood up to assist his girlfriend, and the two of them roamed around the room to let everyone participate in drawing out names.

One by one, the rest of them took their turns in picking out strips of paper from Irvine's hat.

-----------

"This sure is exciting!" Xu told Quistis after she read the strip of paper she got.

"Maybe Xu gets to pick a very easy target, right Xu?" Selphie confirmed, winking.

"Oh, I won't tell! We'll find out sooner." Xu giggled.

"It's your turn now, Instructor." Irvine held out his hat in front of Quistis.

Quistis inhaled deeply, feeling a bit queasy about this. "Okay… so let's see who this is…" she nervously unfolded the small strip of paper and nearly gasped.

"A L M A S Y" it revealed, in green, block letters.

_Way to go, Quisty. Why did you have to pick the name of the most wayward and relentless person on the planet? Why didn't you pick someone easy, like Rinoa or Selphie or Cassady? Anyone but Seifer and his twerps! _She mentally scolded herself.

"Anything wrong, Quisty?" Selphie asked, noticing the strange twitch in the blonde's facial expression.

"I-it's nothing, really," the blonde answered absently, taking a firmer hold of her thoughts.

Quistis simply couldn't believe her luck. She wasn't exactly in good terms with Seifer and now, she's supposed to bring him Christmas presents secretly for two, straight weeks. What on earth would she give him?

Just the thought of shopping and wrapping presents for Seifer made her feel dizzy.

_**A/N:** Reactions of any kind are welcome. Wish me more luck. I want to finish this. Thanks a bunch!_


	3. Something Hairy

_Chapter Three-_

_**Something hairy**__-_

Zell was alone, and he was busy surveying the enermous Christmas tree at the lobby when Quistis came by.

"Good morning, Instructor," Zell greeted her, as soon as he felt her presence.

"Good morning, Zell. So, what have we got?"

"The first category. Right here." Zell pointed to a colored Christmas ball, which had appeared somewhat different from all the other ornaments because of its size and its shiny gold-and-red color. A small piece of paper was pasted on the surface of the ball.

_**Day One**__-_

_Make sure the first present_

_Is underneath the tree,_

_It must be something hairy,_

_Granted only by thee._

"Something hairy?" Quistis scoffed. _And where on this planet would I find a 'hairy' present for Seifer Almasy?_ She suddenly despaired.

"Well, we've got the whole day to figure that out. Selphie's idea is crazy, but actually, I'm loving it." The martial artist brightened. "As for me, I already have a 'hairy' idea for a gift. I just hope that he or she—will enjoy it," he said, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Good for you," she replied, a note of uneasiness crossing her face. Like Xu, Zell must have picked an easy target, too. Quistis sighed. _How unfortunate of me._

"I'm sure you'll find something from the shops if you look hard enough, Instructor. It isn't that hard, really…" Zell consoled her with a reassuring smile.

Quistis simply replied with a frown. _That's pretty easy for you to say because it's not Seifer's name you've picked. I could just imagine your reaction if you're the one on my shoes right now._

O o O o O

Spending an afternoon alone in a shopping mall felt very awkward. Seeing all these clusters of people about her, Quistis tried to recall the last time she strolled the mall by herself and figured, she never did. She always shops with her friends. And never was any dull moment with them inside that busy shopping mall, even when they had to endure tremendous amount of time waiting for their turns in the cashier or in the fitting rooms.

…_And I wasn't even shopping for myself! How pathetic. _

Again, she was reminded of the Secret Santa ordeal and could not believe still that she was to accomplish such a difficult task.

Her legs were getting wobbly already after all these walking. Who knows how much time she'd already wasted circling floors after floors and getting through boutiques after boutiques just to find a Christmas gift.

_Focus, Quistis. _She coaxed herself. _Just find something hairy for Seifer and go home. It's that simple._

She kept on walking while mentally referring to the list of possible hairy stuff that she could give as Seifer's Secret Santa.

She saw a bunch of wigs back on the second floor. Seifer might want a new hairstyle for the holidays, right? Or maybe, she could purchase a mannequin with nothing but a wig on its head. _But why would Seifer want one?_ What about those gunblade sheath made out of sheep skin at the buy one, take one area? Perhaps, Seifer would like it and she could give the other one to Squall… that way, they'll have matching gunblade sheaths courtesy of herself…

"I want blue cotton candy!" someone wailed.

Half of the passers-by turned to the direction of the voice, including Quistis. There was a skinny woman in a pink dress pulling a stout little girl who was then busy throwing tantrums.

A light bulb flicked brightly inside the instructor's head upon seeing the cute stuffed panda on the little girl's hand.

_A stuffed animal. Why didn't I even think of that? _Quistis wondered, her mood shifting from agitated to hopeful.

No, not a stuffed animal. She'll give Seifer a real dog! It's hairy and he'll surely love it!

She vaguely remembered from one of Zell's old stories how Seifer had been fond of this particular dog during their Dollet field exam.

With this idea in her mind, Quistis hastily raced towards the mall's exit and headed straight to the nearest pet shop.

O o O o O

Rinoa was busy rummaging under the Christmas tree while Irvine was on the act of fitting on a furry winter bonnet over his head when Quistis dropped by to pick up her present. Irvine had noticed her first.

"Hiya, Quistis! What do you think?" Irvine inquired, letting Quistis take in a full view of his newly acquired apparel. Quistis also noticed a pair of pink bunny slippers tucked under his left arm.

"Suits you well." Quistis replied, drawing closer to Irvine, "And um, I think those bunny slippers were cute, too."

"For your information, Instructor, these are Rinoa's" Irvine told her.

"Then what are you still doing there, Rinoa? Don't tell me you want another one."

The raven-haired lady slumped back her shoulders then turned to Quistis. "Oh, I'd love that idea but no, I'm looking for Seifer's present."

"Huh?" Quistis uttered, doubled over with confusion. _What does this have to do with Rinoa?_

"Seifer and Fujin have been here for like, two minutes ago. We all got our presents except for Seifer. Well, he left sulking, thinking he wasn't going to receive anything at all. He even said he was already expecting the scenario." Irvine explained.

"Oh. I see." Quistis nodded, pretending not to know anything. Deep inside, she kind of enjoyed hearing about Seifer's reaction when he could not find his gift. Quistis purposefully did not place her gift for Seifer under the tree. She intended to have it delivered to Seifer's doorstep later. _He'll be very surprised for sure that he'll thank me later! _Quistis thought pensively.

"No gift for Seifer and for Ellone just yet." Rinoa announced. "That means their Secret Santas were just delayed or something."

"Of course," Quistis agreed. "It's just 8 o'clock in the morning. Anything can happen during the day. He shouldn't be so cynical about this Secret Santa thing."

_Finding a gift for him was such an enormous burden but I'm not that heartless to render him empty-handed. _Quistis pondered on what might be going inside Seifer's mind. _I don't blame him. Seifer's track record was pretty messed up though he has sworn he'll never go astray again…_

Despite the warm welcome and acceptance, Seifer that thinks everyone is still holding grudges against him. He wasn't too trusting, after all, but that was because he wasn't that trustworthy either. Quistis doesn't blame him, though. Seifer is still the most stubborn and cockiest student she's ever known. There wasn't so much difference than before except that he is now aware of where he stands. It wasn't so easy to forget what he did in the past. Seifer need to work harder to prove his worth. A lot of reparations have to be made.

Rinoa decided to steer the discussion into another direction. "By the way, Quistis, I think I've already seen your gift a while ago…" she went back to her kneeling position and began checking on the gift tags again. "Oh, here it is!"

Rinoa handed her a box wrapped in shiny red paper with thick green ribbon. The blonde lady held out her arm to receive it.

"Wow. It was rather light for its size." Quistis remarked. "What could be inside?"

"You'll never find out until you unwrap it." Irvine said.

"Yeah, why not open it?" Rinoa urged her. It was so easy to see how excited she was. Squall's girlfriend looked even more excited than herself. Quistis felt something strange about the gift. She shook it gently but it made no sound.

"Do I have to open it in front of you?" she asked, feeling a bit hesitant.

"C'mon. Let's see what Instructor Trepe got," Irvine prodded her.

"Alright..." giving up, she loosened the ribbon and slowly tore the wrapper. A smaller box wrapped in the same red shiny paper and green ribbon was inside. Irvine whistled.

Quistis nervously unwrapped the box and found another smaller box, and then another.

That 'another box' was the last. Quistis was slight relieved to know that when she lifted the lid and saw... crumpled newspapers? _That's why the gift inside didn't shake!_ _But what could be inside this tiny box?_

She removed the crumpled newspapers much to Rinoa and Irvine's delight. Finally, the box revealed a medium-sized mayonnaise jar filled with leaves.

"What is so hairy about this?' Quistis wondered out loud, with a whining tone. Did she just spend all those priceless energy to receive this junk?

Irvine was now excited, too. "Not yet, Quistis. The biggest surprise is inside the jar."

Quistis thoughts were swirling while she twisted the cap. The bad feeling within her was growing at a break-neck speed...

Then, an ear-piercing shriek was heard from Balamb's most favorite instructor, mingling with the sound of glass crashing on the Garden's marbled floor.

A baby caterchipillar had jumped out from the leafy jar and had stuck to Quistis' chest. The shocked blonde dusted the itchy creature off her blouse and squished it with her heels as soon as it landed on the floor.

Quistis' face flushed in burning anger. She glanced around and could not believe that all these people had witnessed what just happened. Rinoa and Irvine were stupefied, with all these confused and sorry looks on their faces. Well, they need not say anything; their sympathetic comments were the last thing she needs just about now.

"I am not enjoying this Secret Santa thing anymore," She spat. Then, she spun around and quickly left the spot.

----------------------

Author's remarks:

Chapter three, it is. The 3-year late update was unexpected but was also inevitable. Sorry. I would love to pick the pieces of what's left of this fic and do better this time. Push the review button, please. I would love to hear from you. Thank you and Merry Christmas!


End file.
